


Lineage For the Crown

by Anon4Us



Series: Stories For An Golden Lion [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Hunk (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Hunk and Allura see each other as siblings than partners, M/M, Slow Burn, but serious the romance will be a slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9776783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon4Us/pseuds/Anon4Us
Summary: From the moment they were born, Princess Allura and Hunk had been promise to each other. Growing up, they saw each other more of siblings and not at all as partners. One day, they hope their parents would totally forget the arrangement.But now, 10,000 years later, they know that things change and feel a duty to their fallen people to carry out such matters.Too bad love roadblocks their duties.





	1. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the end leads to a unknown beginning.

Hunk felt like he was going to be sick

This couldn’t be happening.

He should be able to something.

The explosions of the ships around them, flying out to attack only to be shot down mere seconds later. Hunk knew if he thought about the lives that were lost, he would only make himself more depressed. The chaos, carnage and destruction was all senseless to him and it broke him to see it flash before him.

Feeling a hand on his arm, Hunk turned to face Allura. She looked equally terrify at the whole situation. The princess had a huge heart and so see their people falling in battle in front of their eyes must be painful. He only wish they didn’t have to be here. But, Allura would do nothing less but to be where she could be useful.

So, here they were on the Castle’s bridge with King Alfor, Allura’s father and his advisor Coran. Only a few would be welcome here and he should feel honor as being Allura’s betrothed by arrangement. But he didn’t feel it with them being surround by death.

Reaching out, he put his own hand over her own in a sign of comfort.

But what comfort could they gained disappeared. All focus on the communication screen that burst to life with a familiar face.

 A being that Hunk had once looked up what felt like a lifetime ago.

“Zarkon…” hissed King Altor at the large image of the Galra King.

“Your fleet has been destroyed, Alfor,” the warlord explain so casually. It was as if they were talking about small matters of the court. But this wasn’t any sort of small matter as they all knew what he wanted. “I will be there shortly to claim Voltron.”

Cutting off the communication, his warship fired off another shot. It hit and the whole of the Castle shook from the force. He stumbled and continue to hold tight to Allura. Hunk didn’t know how many of those they could take before the shields finally failed.

Ripping her hands away from his, Allura rushed over to her father’s side. Clearly she was determine to not go down without a fight and that was one of the many things Hunk had admired her for.

“Father, we must form Voltron and fight before it’s too late!” she demanded.

King Alfor had a solemn look as he smiled down at his most beloved daughter. “It’s already too late,” he said, taking a step down from the helm to join Allura side. “We cannot risk them falling into Zarkon’s hands.”

King Alfor continue to smile, reaching up to brush away the hair around Allura’s face, “I’m sorry daughter. If all goes well, I will see you again soon.”

Allura didn’t see, nor did Hunk see the king use his Quintessence. All it took was a tick and Allura crying out for her father before falling unconscious. With King Alfor cradling Allura in his arms, she looked so smaller and not the young lady that Hunk knew her to be. Hunk didn’t dare move as the king took to standing up, holding her daughter closer to his body.

Focus on what had happen, Hunk had failed to hear his name. Not until he realized the two older Alteans were looking at him while near the doorway. Feeling his face heat up, Hunk trailed on after them off the bridge.

“Hunk, I need you to promise me something,” said King Alfor.

Looking up at his king as they traveled to the center of the Castle, where the medical bay was. Why would they be here?

“Of course, sire,” said Hunk, nodding his head.

Again with a smile, King Alfor walked over to one of the healing pods with Allura tight in his arms. It felt like he was intruding into a private moment between the two if not for the battle that was going around them. It would only be doboshes before Zarkon and his forces would overwhelm them.

Giving a gentle kiss on Allura’s forehead, King Alfor place her into the pod.

“Sire, what are you doing?” asked Hunk, confused to no ends of the universe of why the king would be sealing Allura into the pod. Why? Why was he doing this?

“The battle may be lost, but I believe the war is long from over,” explained King Alfor. He did not turning to face the other two Alteans in the room. No, all his attention on the now sleeping form of Allura. “I will not allow Zarkon to gain the Lions nor will allow harm to fall onto my daughter.”

With one last look, the elder Altean turn and Hunk swore he looked twice his age now.

“Hunk, I knew you since you were little. I seen you grow into a fine young man that your father and mother knew you would be.”

Hunk bite his lip at the mere memory of his parents, wounds still fresh.

“And I know you care deeply for Allura, not in the way we had hoped when you were babes, but still do.”

Given the issues they were facing now, Hunk didn’t think it matter how he felt for Allura. It didn’t count that neither of them held any romantic attachment for one another. That they only saw the other as a much love sibling and not as a partner. They had hope one day the arrange marriage their parents had made would be forgotten.

“But I need you to promise me that you will protect her. She is the key now to finally defeating Zarkon in the future.”

“What do you mean, sire?” asked Hunk, stepping up to him.

“I have connected her life force to the Lions.”

“What! You-“

“There isn’t time to discuses this,” snapped King Alfor. Taken aback by the tone, Hunk gulped in his nerves. “The Lions need to stay out of Zarkons’ hands. To do that I have to take any measure I can to protect the universe and those I care for.”

“I-I-I understand.”

“I know I’m asking a lot of you but I need you to swear to me that you will protect Allura with your life.”

“Of course, sire. I would do anything to protect her.”

“I need to hear it…please Hunk…”

It was painful to see the man Hunk knew all his life in such turmoil. For all his life, Hunk saw King Alfor as a symbol of strength and kindness. He cared so much for his people, willing to do anything to protect them. This whole situation was senseless and wearing down the elder Altean. Never had Hunk thought that the king would be so emotional drain like this.

“I swear, I will protect Allura with everything I can and with my own life.”

“Thank you Hunk,” said King Alfor, placing a firm hand on his shoulder before he looked over to Coran. The redhead was near the panel, typing away as he brought up more pods from the floor up.

Oh dear…

“Everything’s ready.”

King Alfor nodded as he removed his hand from Hunk’s shoulder. “I have locked the Black Lion away in the center of the Castle. The only way for it to be open will be when all the other Lions are presence. I will need to hide the rest of the Lions to the far edges of the universe to keep them out of Zarkon's hands.”

There were no words need to be say to know what King Alfor wanted them to do. Staring at the pod, Hunk didn’t know for how long this would take. He knew though if Alfor wanted this, who was he to question his king’s orders?

Staring at the pod, he glance back at the two other Alteans and Allura sleeping away in her own. Hunk felt something was about to change.

_‘Oooooooh boy…’_


	2. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Alteans wake up in need of tissues and a moment to grasp their new reality.

Hunk always hated the healing pods. It made him feel so slow and groggy every time he had to use it. As the lid opened, he felt as if his brain was fill with cotton balls. Blinking his eyes open, he could see spots of colors. There was moving masses and some unknown voices chattering around him.

Stumbling out, Hunk gripped the edge of the pod to make sure he didn’t topple over.

“Hunk!”

“Huh…Coran,” muttered Hunk. 

Once his eyes came into focus, he looked around. Allura was by the console while surround by strangers. They looked like Altean if not for the strange clothes, lack of facial marks and such hideous ears. Finally gaining his footing, he let go of Coran before stepping towards Allura. She didn’t seem to notice him like everyone else in the chambers, maybe because the computer had beeped.

And her face seem to dropped at what she saw.

“This cannot be right.”

Hunk took another step with Coran behind. The strange aliens kept their eyes on them, not saying and watching what was going on. He would have to ask what was going on but Allura had his full attention.

“Allura, what is it?” he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She turned to face them, steeling herself from crying because Hunk could tell. He could always tell.

“We been asleep for over 10,000 years.”

He had felt as if he was kick in the stomach.

“What?”

“10,000 years…and everything is gone,” said Allura, placing his hand over his own. It was a small sense of comfort. Hunk only wished he had the energy to scoop Allura to hug her tight and never let her go. “Altea, our whole system, everyone is gone, destroyed.”

Now it felt like the floor had vanished from under feet. His knees almost gave way as he stared at Allura. Tears started to form in his eyes and he could feel his nose close up. His father’s voice was in his head, telling him to stop being a bubbling mess.

Now he could not be now!

“No, you must have made a mistake,” he declared, grabbing Allura by the shoulders so they could be face to face. But seeing her somber look, how her expressions was an open book. She wouldn’t lie about this, not about this.

What left of his resolve disappeared as he let out a howl of grief and wrapping Allura into a hug. Trapping the princess into the tightness of his arms, he continued to sob hard into her shoulders. This shouldn’t have happen! They shouldn’t have slept for so long! Why did they deserve to live above everyone else? His thought back on everyone. His family, his friends, all the people, gone.

It wasn’t fair.

“Hunk…Hunk, please calm down,” soothe Allura, rubbing his lower back were her hands could reach.

“B-B-B-But-“

“Do you want us to leave oooooor?”

Snapped out of his grief, Hunk left go of the princess before looking back to the strange aliens in the room. They had turned red in the face and a couple of them had taken to avoiding looking straight at him. Even the one with a red jacket had focus on fiddling with a small blade in his hands. How stupid he had to be. Sniffing back the snot, he was thankful when Coran handed him a tissue. He always seem to have some handy.

“Yes, we need to focus on the now,” said Allura, regaining herself once more as the regal princess she was. “I believe some explanations and introductions are in order.”

The largest one shot up and nodded his head, “Yes, that would be smart.”

He should be focusing on the what they were talking about. He had to wonder what kind of world these 'humans' came from. But his focus was on the cyber prosthetic one of the human, calling himself Shiro, had. He would love to get under the metal plates and wires to find out how they work compared to the ones of past. What kind of jump in technology happen over 10,00 years. Did the arm have biosensors? Actuator? TMR?

“-than we found giant blue robot lion and-“

What?

“What?” gasped Hunk. These humans had found one of the Lions?! Suppose he should be thankful to the gods that they had stay hidden for this long. But that met one of these humans was a pilot now if the Blue Lion brought them here.

“Yeah! She brought us here when we were being chase by ” explain the lanky human calling himself Lance.

“Yes, we manage to escape the Galra-“

“The Galra?!” shouted Hunk, feeling chill enter into his body once more. “You don’t mean Zarkon had-“

“Yes, he rules the whole Empire with a tight grip and destroying everything he touches.”

“What? But that doesn’t make any sense,” said Allura with wide eyes. “How could he have survived for so long?”

Given this was Zarkon they were taking about, Hunk could believe it. The Galra emperor was capable of anything if he put his mind to it. If he wanted to rule the universe for all time, then he will do it. Anything he ever wanted, he would take and allow nothing to stop him.

But whatever conversation they were having halted with the ship alarm blaring.

Coran dashed over the console with the red screen screaming of in coming danger. Fingers flying over the keys, it only took a tick before more panic set in. “A Galra battle-cruiser had set a tracker on us!”

“How did they manage to find us?” demand Allura.

“No clue…but I’m blaming Keith,” suggested Lance, hitching his thumb at his shorter companion in the red jacket.

“Hey, if anything it’s your fault. You flow the Lion here!”

“You lead us to it!”

“Ok, that’s enough fellas,” said Shiro, stepping between them. “We need to work together now and not fight each other, got it?”

Both young humans turned to look at each other before letting a huff and nod. Hunk had to wonder what the fate of the universe held. If these humans were to be any help in the fight against Zarkon. Maybe there was something more to them? After all, the Blue Lion selected one of them to be her pilot after all.

“Coran, how long do we have until they arrive?” asked Allura.

“Lets see…” mumbled Coran as he started to count on his fingers. “At their speed…I suppose it be nothing more than couple quintants.”

“Good, than that gives us enough to find the rest of the Lions and assemble Voltron,” said Allura. With a nod of her head she turned around and headed out the door.

Of course she wouldn’t want to waste time. Hunk trailed on after the princess with everyone coming behind him. He was able to catch up with her as she quickly step through the hallway, determine to get to the bridge.

“Are you sure about this?” asked Hunk, glancing back at the humans chatted with Coran behind them. “Do you believe they will help us?”

“We don't have a choice in the matter as our lines of fate has cross,” said Allura. “They're part of this. We can only hope they'll be ready.”

Hunk gulp as he had to agree with her. These humans found themselves half way across the universe and in the middle of a war. It could be overwhelming to anyone. He knew more than the humans and even he had to worry. So many people were lost and now even more suffer while they were asleep.

Stepping into the bridge, memories flashed in his mind. It felt like it was only moments ago he stood here while one battle rage around him. Now Hunk found himself in a middle of a new one with new allies by their side. Allura took her new position at the helm of the Castle.

The same spot her father once stood.

Motioning her hands around, she brought up the star map. Filling up the bridge, the humans look around in amazement as they took this all in.

“Whoa….will this tell us the coordinates of the Lions are?” asked the smallest of the humans, Pidge.

“Actually no,” said Coran in a matter of fact tone of voice. “King Alfor had connected the Lions to Allura’s life force. Only she can located them.”

With a nod and another wave of her hand, forms of the Lions appeared through out the star map. To see the familiar forms of the Lions, even in such a small size, it brought a warmth of memories. They could do this. They will find the Lions and form Voltron once more.

They will defeat Zarkon and bring peace once more to the universe.

“It seems that the Black Lion is here with the Blue Lion,” said Pidge, pointing to the two mini Lions.

“In order to protect Voltron, The Lions were hidden across the universe. The Black Lion here is lock inside the Castle. It's only when all the other Lions are present with Allura that it will be free,” explain Hunk.

King Alfro's final plan had worked, thank the gods.

“And as you found out, the Lions are able to select their own pilots. It's a bond that cannot be force upon and the quintessence found in the pilots is in the Lions. They can create something magical that is cannot be explained,” explain Allura.

She took to pulling the Black Lion in her hands before pushing towards Shiro. “The Black Lion is the head of Voltron. It will take a pilot that's a leader. Someone that the other pilots will follow without question-“

Hunk felt a bitter taste in his mouth at his thoughts towards the former Black Paladin.

Allura continue as she took a hold of the Green and Red Lions and push it towards Pidge and Keith. “-The Green Lion thirst to know everything that the universe has to offer and more. It will take a pilot that is quick wit and daring which shall be you Pidge. Keith you will pilot the Red Lion. It's the most difficult to master. It’s the right hand of Voltron and needs to be quick in the draw. It relies more on instincts than skill alone.”

Her hands moved to collected the Blue and Yellow Lions, pushing them. Hunk felt he catch his breath at the sight of the Yellow Lion staring at him. No, she couldn’t be-“

“Lance, the Blue Lion had selected you to be her pilot and for the Yellow-“

“Allura, you cannot be serious,” Hunk cut her off. He shook his head and holding up his arms to block the mini-Lion, “I cannot-“

“Hunk, you are the most fitting to be the pilot,” urged Allura. “It will take someone that’s has a huge heart, that put others ahead of themselves. You're a prefect choice. As the leg of Voltron, you will lift the team up and hold them together in moment of darkness.”

Clenching his fists, Hunk nodded his head. It felt so wrong, that he wasn’t the right choice to be the pilot of Yellow nor the pilot to be any of them. But if Allura felt that he was the best choice, he would accept her decision.

Nodding her head, Allura motion her hands and the five Lions roar and took to flying back to the center of the room. Each of them morphing and connecting to form a larger robot. “Once all the Lions are together, you will all be able to form Voltron, the Defender of the universe.”

The human gasp at the sight of Voltron and Hunk couldn’t blame them. Even he had to admit, he always gotten a chill whenever he saw Voltron form. He even got  the same feeling in the presence of the Lions themselves.

“I have manage to located most of the Lions except for the Red Lion. Its location some how eludes me. It might take some more time for me to located it,” explain Allura.

“Than we shouldn’t waste any more time,” said Shiro as he took up the lead. Yes, he seemed to fit well into the leadership role well. “Pidge and I will head after the Green Lion. Lance, you take the prince and get Yellow and Keith you stay-“

Say what?

“Excuse me, but I’m not a prince,” said Hunk. Why in hell would they think that?

They gave him a look of disbelief, “Cause isn’t Allura your sister?” asked Pidge.

The two Alteans exchange looks before bursting out into laughter. Grabbing his sides, he couldn’t remember the last time he had laugh this hard. How could they have thought that he and Allura were siblings? It was such a silly thought.

“Oh nononono,” Allura assured them, waving his hand as she took to calming down from her laughing fit. “Hunk is my betrothed.”

“Huh?”

“He’s going to be your husband?!”

It wasn’t that shocking of an idea really? Beside, it isn’t like they were going to be married in the first place. They felt more like siblings the humans had assume they were.

But that is when it dawn on Hunk.

They were the last of their kind…after them, there would be no more Alteans. 

Unless…they…

Oh gods…this was no longer funny.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, totally starting something knew cause I just love the idea. Might not update this one as fast cause into doing Colors a bit more.


End file.
